Forbidden Sunrise
by MrsMaynard
Summary: Elizabeth Salvatore was sweet and innocent I guess that what drew Kol in and made him want to get to know her. Feelings arise; tears and blood are shed, follow her on her trip through love, life and lost.
1. Elizabeth Lena Salvatore

_What is your name?  
_Elizabeth Lena Salvatore

_What is your personalty like?_  
Well I am kind, caring and will do anything for the one's I love also I see that there's good in everyone even if they don't belive it themselves.

_What do you look like?_  
I have naturally**(sp?)** straight blonde hair, brown eyes, pale skin, pinky red lips, my figure isn't to skinny nor to fat it is average with curves and I am quite tall standing at 5'6.

_Any siblings?_  
I have a younger brother of 5 his name is Alexander I love him so much and we always play together in the back garden.__

How old are you?  
I am 16 and my parents are looking for suiters for me I really don't want to marry anyone who I don't love it doesn't seem right...

_What do you wish for in the future?_  
Truthfully the only thing I wish from the future is my happiness and love.

**...**

I hope you will like this idea for my new Kol love story  
REVIEW xx


	2. Chapter 1

Forbidden Sunrise ~Kol Mikaelson~

**_-I do not own TVD or any of the characters that you recognise-_**

_Summary:__ Elizabeth Salvatore was sweet and innocent I guess that what drew Kol in and made him want to get to know her. Feelings arise; tears and blood are shed, follow her on her trip through love, life and lost. _

Chapter 1

_Mystic Falls 1604_

"Miss Elizabeth you're mother is waiting in the dining room when you are done" one of my father's servants called from outside the room.

"Tell her I will be down soon" I replied while Lucinda, my maid, tied my green corset at the back golden swirls ran across the materiel. All in all the dress is beautiful. I quietly sighed before looking in the mirror at my reflection my long blonde hair platted to the side in a braid with a golden bow tying it at the end. "You look you beautiful, Miss Elizabeth" Lucinda said sweetly from behind me.

"Thank you I just feel uncomfortable I don't normally dress up and I have told you, you may call me Elizabeth" I replied and it's true I prefer wearing plain day dresses and having my hair free and flying in the wind but father says when we have new company we must impress. She quickly nodded before heading out to where father called her sighing I started to make my way to the dining room to accompany my mother and father greeting our guest, Kol Mikaelson. His father was a land owner from England before they got killed so he had to move so my father let him stay here. "He is here" the doorman called before me and my made our way to the door. A young man stepped off he had brown hair, brown eyes and flawless pale skin he looked to be about 19-20, when he looked up he met my eyes I felt my breath hitch and my heartbeat escalate his mouth pulled into a smirk as he walked gracefully towards us. "Kol Mikaelson" he said holding my hand and putting it to his lips leaving a delicate kiss on my knuckles while looking in my eyes. "Elizabeth Lena Salvatore" I replied softly keeping my head held high as I gave a light courtesy out of the corner of my eye I saw father nod approvingly, good I've done him well. "Adella Salvatore" my mother replied receiving the same greet from him as me but the kiss didn't last as long as mine. "William Salvatore" my father replied shaking hands will Mr Mikaelson. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I hope your lovely town embraces me as much as I can embrace it" he said charmingly with a smirk on his face, he's making me think he _always_ wears a smirk. "We hope so to, Camille come and so Mr Mikaelson to his room" father shouted to another servant who came rushing out and guided him into the house but on his way past he gave me a sly wink and brushed his arm against me I felt a jolt of electricity run through my veins that made a blush creep up my neck and my heartbeat hit against my chest violently. Sighing I carefully made my way back inside after him to go in my room to get changed so I can go for a walk freely in the woods before my little brother get's back from the nanny's. I quickly changed into a pale blue dress that had white lace over the bodice of the dress, I kicked my shoes off and undone my hair from its plat it has no dried and spiralled down my back in blonde curls. After I was done I sneaked out and I ran from the back door into the woods then skipping down the dirt path that led to a beautiful clearing with a vogue blue lake at the bottom. When I got the clearing I swiftly hiked up my dress and dipped my feet in feeling the cool refreshing water. "You shouldn't be out here alone, you never know what might be out here" I heard a British voice call from behind me.

"Thank you for your concern but I go in here every day and as you can see I am fine" I replied turning around and looking at our new guest.

"I can see that but you never know" he replied I just nodded turning back towards the lake I was watching the water when I seen his reflection come and sit next to me turning around to look at his face I saw it was only inches from mine. I jumped back in surprise and blushed furiously then watched as he let out a low chuckle narrowing my eyes slightly I splashed water onto his face. At first he looked surprise until he did the same to me soon it turned into a water fight and all our clothes were soaked my now wet hair stuck to my back and my face. "Elizabeth come home you need to pick up your bother" I heard my mother call from the back garden I quickly stood up and frowned when I saw how dirty I was mother is going to have a fit. "You have a brother?" Kol asked.

"His name is Alexander" I replied nodding and dragging my feet back down the path.

"Look at you you're a mess come on let's get you ready before your mother see's you" Lucinda my life saver called from the door I just nodded before turning around to say bye to Kol only to find he wasn't there I looked around confused before heading into my room to get ready.

**_…._**

**_Sorry it's short but REVIEW and isn't Shane Dawson and Joey Graceffa amazing!:)xx_**


End file.
